Ocean
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Maafkan ibu, Robin. Ibu tahu bahwa enam tahun bukanlah mudah untuk kau jalani sendiri. Terima kasih kau masih mengingatku, anakku. Aku sangat bangga padamu, Robin. Hiduplah! Infantrum Challenge : Mother's Day Challenge II by Zen.X.F. Mind to RnR?


For Infantrum Challenge : Mother's Day Challenge II dari Zen.X.F. Saya buat fic tentang si kembar, The Nico's (?), err, maksudnya Nico Robin dengan sang mama Nico Olvia. By the way, seperti di fic sebelum sebelumnya, ini pun ada warning. Simple, timelinenya agak berantakan (baca : suka-suka author). #disambit

Still want to read? Okey, I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

"Cepat putuskan, Olvia! Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Kalau kau lebih memilih putrimu, tinggal saja disini."

"Ya, Olvia, biar kami yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan mendiang suamimu!"

"Waaaa! Mama!"

"Dia sudah ku pegang, cepatlah naik!"

"Aku ikut."

**.**

**.**

**-Ocean-  
[Sedalam rindumu, seluas kasihku]  
Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Rated : T  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : -  
WARNING : typo(s), (a bit) OOC, all of this story is Olvia's POV  
Summary : Maafkan ibu, Robin. Ibu tahu bahwa enam tahun bukanlah mudah untuk kau jalani sendiri. Terima kasih kau masih mengingatku, anakku. Aku sangat bangga padamu, Robin. Hiduplah!**

**.**

**.**

Hatiku masih dilema dengan keputusan yang akan ku ambil untuk dua hari ke depan. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada adik laki-lakiku tentang tujuanku pergi ke laut. Ya, mengabulkan impian mendiang suamiku. Namun, saat aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meninggalkan Ohara dan mengarungi lautan, anak itu selalu membuatku ragu akan keputusanku.

Robin. Gadis kecil berusia dua tahun yang terlahir dari rahimku. Aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun, karena Robin lah satu-satunya harta berharga yang ku punya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, tetapi di sisi lain, aku harus pergi, dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ibu," panggil Robin.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Lihat! Robin punya bunga untuk ibu."

"Eh?"

Robin melangkah mantap ke arahku sambil tersenyum gembira. Tangan kanannya memegang sekuntum bunga rosemary. Wajah Robin tampak agak kotor oleh tanah, tapi ia tetap tersenyum, lalu menghambur memelukku.

"Hihihi... Ini untuk ibu," katanya sambil menyodorkan bunga itu.

"Cantik, seperti Robin. Terima kasih."

Gadis kecilku tertawa lagi, dan aku pun membawanya ke dalam gendonganku. Tunggu. Rosemary? Aku penasaran apakah Robin kecil dapat mengerti bahasa bunga di usianya yang masih sangat belia? Rosemary. Jangan lupakan aku. Apa ini adalah salam perpisahan, Robin?

"Ibu," panggilnya lirih.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Robin ngantuk."

"Kalau begitu, tidur ya, sayang," aku tersenyum.

Robin kecil mengangguk pelan sekali, lalu menguap dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundakku. Aku menimangnya lembut sambil sesekali bersenandung untuk mengantarnya ke alam mimpi lebih cepar. Tidak. Gadis kecilku masih belum mengerti bahasa bunga, bahkan aku berani bertaruh kalau ia tidak tahu jenis bunga apa yang ia berikan padaku.

Lautan akan memisahkan kami dua hari lagi. Rasanya aku sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dari putriku. Robin...

Aku tak sadar kalau air mataku ternyata sudah luruh karena memikirkan harus jauh darinya. Ku letakkan Robin di atas tempat tidur kamar kecil rumahku, lalu ku kecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Tidurlah, Robin. Setidaknya wajah damaimu ketika tidur akan menjadi memori indah untuk ibu.

* * *

Tahun ke empat setelah aku meninggalkan Ohara.

Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana Robin menangis dengan begitu keras karena tidak mau ku tinggalkan. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk membuat anakku jadi sesedih itu. Tapi, keputusanku mencari dan mempelajari rio peneglyph untuk mengerti tentang sejarah yang hilang adalah benar.

Aku memang belum menemukan apa yang aku cari, tetapi kapal yang membawaku masih tetap berlayar. Aku menghela nafas, lalu duduk di pinggir dek kapal. Siang ini begitu terik, namun semua seperti tidak terasa ketika aku memikirkan tentang putri kecilku. Hari ini tanggal enam Februari—ya—ulang tahun Robin yang ke enam.

Robin... Maafkan ibu. Ibu berjanji akan kembali saat sudah menemukan apa yang ibu cari. Nanti kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama, dan kita akan meniup lilin di atas kue ulang tahunmu bersama. Sekarang, ibu berharap kau akan baik-baik saja dengan paman dan bibimu di Ohara.

"Olvia," seorang teman membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya Marine mengetahui tentang kita."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bacalah," temanku menyodorkan koran di tangannya. "Aku juga menemukan poster dengan wajah kita."

Aku mulai membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di koran itu. Ya, benar, kami telah diburu oleh Marine. Setidaknya ada beberapa wajah temanku yang sudah di buat poster pencariannya, dan wajahku juga. Sial! Kami telah dicari dan dikejar oleh dunia.

"Tapi, kita akan tetap mencari rio poneglyph, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja!"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tentu saja. Melawan peraturan dunia mungkin memang sulit. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sampai di tengah jalan yang ku ambil. Ya, walau hidupku terancam, setidaknya anakku akan baik-baik saja di Ohara. Robin, ibu rindu sekali padamu.

* * *

Tahun ke enam, aku tertangkap oleh pasukan Marine, sementara tiga puluh tiga temanku yang lain di bunuh. Ini sama sekali tidak adil. Apa maksud mereka membunuh semua yang berada di kapal itu? Aku hanya seorang yang beruntung karena berhasil bertahan hidup.

Aku tertunduk di dalam sel tahananku, mengutuk diri sendiri karena berhasil ditangkap. Bagaimana kalau sampai mereka tahu bahwa kami semua berasal dari Ohara? Bagaimana dengan keselamatan para arkeolog di Ohara yang juga meneliti poneglyph? Bagaimana nasib—ROBIN! Tidak, aku tidak bisa diam saja di sini. Setidaknya, dengan cara apapun, aku harus berhasil lari dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Anakku.

Drap.

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang kau ketahui."

Raksasa ini. Sauro.

* * *

Haruskan aku bersyukur karena ternyata aku dapat kabur dari sel karena bantuan Sauro? Ya, mungkin saja. Aku berhasil kabur dan membawa senjata yang cukup untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh egois, tujuanku ke Ohara saat ini bukan untuk menemui anakku, tapi menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang.

Lima hari setelah aku berlayar sendiri dengan menggunakan kapal yang diberikan Sauro, aku tiba di Ohara. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung membawa langkahku menuju ke pohon pengetahuan. Harus! Sesegera mungkin! Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum Marine datang dan membunuh para arkeolog yang masih ada disini. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!

Di pagi buta itu aku sampai di pohon pengetahuan. Aku langsung membuka pintunya dengan cepat, dan semua mata di sana langsung tertuju padaku.

"Olvia! Itu Olvia!"

"Bukankah kau ditangkap oleh ;Marine?"

"Jadi, kau yang menumpang kapal Marine?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, teman-teman," ucapku membuka pembicaraan. "Aku tahu kepulanganku sangat tiba-tiba..."

"..." semua diam.

"Apalagi, aku juga membawa berita buruk. Tapi, semua yang ku katakan adalah benar."

Dan semua hal tentang kebiadaban Marine pun meluncur dari mulutku. Tentang kapal kami yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan kapal Marine. Tentang aku satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup dan ditangkap, sementara tiga puluh tiga arkeolog lain telah dibunuh. Tentang Marine yang meneliti sisa-sisa jasad temanku dan akhirnya mengetahui kalau kami semua berasal dari Ohara.

Sayangnya, respon mereka tidak seperti yang ku harapkan. Bukannya ingin lari dari Ohara, mereka malah ngotot tetap di sini dan melindungi pohon pengetahuan. Teman-teman...

"Lagipula Olvia, aku yakin, kau masih punya urusan lain di sini," ujar Profesor Clover.

Aku menghela nafas, yang ia maksud pastilah putriku.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemuinya."

Maaf, Robin... Ibu tidak bisa menepati janji untuk menemuimu saat ibu sudah tiba di sini. Robin...

Profesor Clover membelai janggutnya. "Dia mirip denganmu waktu masih kecil, juga memiliki tingkat kejeniusan yang sama..."

"Syukurlah, selama dia baik-baik saja, aku—"

Celaka! Aku tidak boleh terlalu larut begini!

"—harus memutuskan hubungan diantara kami."

"Olvia?"

"Aku tidak mau ia disebut sebagai putri penjahat."

Tidak. Robin. Kau tidak boleh merasakan apa yang ibu rasakan. Hidup ketakutan karena diburu dunia. Setidaknya, kau harus hidup dengan tenang, Robin.

* * *

"Robin! Robin!"

Para arkeolog Ohara memanggil namanya saat putriku tertegun melihatku yang tengah dibawa oleh anak buah Spandine—ketua CP9—dengan kasar.

Anakku telah tumbuh besar. Rambutnya panjang sebahu berwarna raven seperti ayahnya. Namun lekuk wajah dan mata birunya mewarisi milikku. Ia telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan pintar. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menahan air mata di pelupuk mataku karena begitu bahagianya. Robin...

Anak buah Spandine menyeretku dengan kasar, namun aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Aku lega, walau aku tidak dapat memeluk anakku, aku masih bisa melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum aku ditangkap.

"Apa kau ibuku?"

Suara itu!

Maaf, Robin... Aku tidak bisa lagi disebut ibumu. Aku tidak bisa lagi jadi ibumu. Aku menahan diri dengan menggigit bibirku keras.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Tidak! Jangan menangis, sayang! Itu akan menyakiti hati ibu. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit karena tidak tahan.

"Kau ibuku, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara bergetar hebat. Aku menggigit bibirku semakin keras.

"Ng? Ternyata kau punya anak?"

"—bukan!"

Maafkan aku, Robin. Maaf. Perjalananmu masih panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau dibunuh oleh orang-orang biadab ini. Tapi, bagaimana pun kuatnya aku menahan, air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Maaf, sepertinya dia salah mengenali orang."

"Huh! Dasar anak aneh. Ayo kita pergi!"

Robin, ibu tidak tahu harus berapa kali meminta maaf padamu. Ibu juga tidak menyangka kau masih mengingat ibu. Maaf... Ibu hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi putri penjahat.

"AKU ROBIN! WALAUPUN AKU SUDAH BESAR, IBU MASIH INGAT PADAKU, KAN? AKU TERUS MENUNGGU IBU PULANG!"

Kami-sama, hukum aku karena membuat anakku menjerit frustasi seperti itu. Bunuh aku karena telah membuat anakku menitikkan air mata putus asa.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi berjalan setelah mendengar jerit keras putriku. Lututku rasanya lemas dan aku terjatuh.

"Apa benar, sungguh kau bukan ibuku?" tanya Robin lagi—memastikan. "Aku berharap... kelak ibu akan menggandengku dan berjalan bersama."

Robin! Robin! Cukup, Robin! Mungkin Ibu akan tidak tahan dengan tangis sedihmu. Ibu pun selalu mengharap apa yang kau harapkan. Bersamamu, menggandengmu, di dekatmu.

"Selama ini aku terus belajar keras supaya menjadi arkeolog! Sekarang aku sudah bisa membaca poneglyph!"

"Bocah itu?"

"Diam, Robin!"

"Ibu, izinkan aku bersamamu!"

"Robin," bisikku lirih.

DUARRR! BLARR!

Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar. Tidak! Buster Call sudah dimulai! Marine tidak perduli walau masih ada anggota CP9 di Ohara. Tujuan mereka hanya menghancurkan—bukan—membumi hanguskan Ohara.

Spandine dan anggotanya yang lain pun kalang kabut meninggalkan Ohara. Tidak perduli walau mereka sadar telah meninggalkan aku. Aku yang masih terduduk lemas karena telah menghancurkan hati putriku—harta paling berhargaku di dunia.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki kecil itu mendekatiku, terhenti nyaris bertepatan dengan jemari mungil yang meraih tanganku. Robin terisak, tak berani memandangku, hanya tertunduk lemah sambil memegangi tanganku. Aku menatapnya lembut.

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu ingin melakukan ini," ia menggenggam tanganku erat. "...selalu."

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi untuk berkata bahwa aku bahagia. Yang aku tahu, air mataku tak berhenti mengalir, yang aku tahu, tubuhku sudah mendekap tubuh Robin dengan sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Robin!" panggilku.

"Ibu!"

Setelah enam tahun... kau masih memanggilku ibu? Setelah enam tahun dipisahkan oleh lautan lepas, apa aku masih pantas dipanggil ibu oleh putriku?

"Maafkan aku, bu, tapi—"

"Ibu sangat kaget, mengetahui kau telah menguasai ilmu itu."

"E-Eh?"

Aku tersenyum, lalu membelainya lembut. "Pasti kau sudah mempelajarinya dengan tekun. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya... bagus, Robin!"

"Uukh... Hueeee!"

Robin menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukanku. Anak ini sama sekali tidak takut walau suara meriam bersahutan. Ia tidak perduli walau kami kini tengah saling melepas rindu di tengah Buster Call.

"ROBIN! Ternyata kau ada di sini! Aku mencarimu!"

"Sauro!"

"Kau... akhirnya bertemu ibumu."

Robin mengenal Sauro? Bagaimana—? Tunggu! Robin harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum ia terjebak dan berakhir disini.

"Sauro! Tolong bawa pergi putriku dari pulau ini!"

"Eh? Tidak! Bagaimana dengan ibu? Ibu tidak pergi bersamaku?"

"Olvia? Kau..."

"Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan di sini."

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan ibu! Setelah akhirnya bertemu lagi, aku tidak mau berpisah!"

Aku memeluk Robin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Terakhir. Aku merasa beruntung dapat bertemu dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan putriku untuk saat ini. Ditolong Sauro kabur dari kapal Marine, lalu dapat menolong semuanya, bagiku sudah cukup.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menyerahkan Robin untuk dibawa pergi oleh Sauro.

"Pergilah, Sauro!"

"Baiklah!"

"Tidak! Aku mau di sini saja! Ibu!"

Jangan menangis lagi, Robin. Terima kasih, aku senang kau mau memanggilku ibu, dan sekarang, demi aku...

"TERUSLAH HIDUP, ROBIN!"

Air mataku tak dapat berhenti lagi.

Maafkan ibu, Robin, karena tidak bisa meninggalkan kata-kata terakhir sebagai ibumu. Teruslah hidup! Kali ini mungkin bukan saja laut yang akan memisahkan kita, Robin. Jadi, temukan arti hidupmu dan jangan lupakan masa lalu. Jangan lupakan ibu.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Tahun baruan kalian ke mana, minna? :3 Kalo saya, bikin fic ini sambil mandangin jagung yang lagi dibakar di depan mata. Hahaha... Makanya jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini jadinya coretabalcoret. Ngomong-ngomong, sebagian besar dialog disini ga dirubah sama sekali dari komik, kok. Tertarik bikin fic ini karena Robin's Past adalah salah satu chapter yang bikin saya nangis ga karuan saat membacanya. T^T

**~Happy New Year 2011 !~**

**~Happy Friendship Day!~**

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
